minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Wafin
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 5-2 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|187 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|125 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|125 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Support Specialization Mixed Specialization Damage Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Why doesn't Wafin evolve into Megalatron??!" Wafin is one of the more balanced minions in this humble little game, blessed with good stats all around the board. It can take on several roles for your team, as many balanced minions can. It can become a great all-ally healer with Refreshing Wave Level Three, support the rest of its team with Diamond Skin, and deal some heavy damage with Drench, Slam, and Boulder Blast. Despite being a great minion, Wafin has its faults. Weaknesses to rather common Grass, Electric, and Flying moves make it difficult for our cute shark friend to do its job. Even worse, Wafin could be known as a jack of all trades, but the master of none. In the end, however, not even these downsides can keep Wafin down, as it sports moves with damage output that would make Rexathor jealous, as well as useful resistances to Robot, Fire, Water, and Earth moves. Use Wafin well, and it will feel right at home in a slot on your team. Many minions will benefit from its support, and support is where Wafin truly shines. Support Skills This is where you'll find two of the best enemy-weakening skills, Cripple and Exhaust. Both of them cost 50 points of Energy, but in return, they will cut your target's Speed and Energy stats, respectively. The best part is, these skills cut those stats by a debilitating 74%! Some minions will be entirely undone by the loss of their speed and Energy! Falcona will be forced into a move that will almost kill itself, and Hudu will lose many of its damaging options! But enough of those two skills, because this skill tree boasts many other skills that don't get the love they deserve. Diamond Skin is cast on an ally (or, alternately, yourself) and, whatever damage they take, the attacker is hit by an overwhelming 150% of the damage their target took. Crush Level Three will be your main attacking option, and deals 40 base points of damage with the added effect of reducing your target's Attack stat (with a 10% chance to do so). Lastly, Quickness Level Five will passively boost your own Speed Stat by 40%, so that you can start supporting quickly! Mixed Skills This skill tree grants access to the coveted Refreshing Wave Level Three, which heals all of your minions on the field for 50 base points of healing. Unfortunately, it consumes 75 points of Energy, but the healing is worth it. As a result, these skills pair well with a teammate who has Invigorate, as it can restore Wafin's Energy. Even though Refreshing Wave is an outstanding reason to pick these skills in the first place, there are other moves this skill tree provides. Demoralize will cut down your target's Attack stat by 79%; Drench deals an awesome 100 base points of damage and only consumes 45 points of Energy; Slam does slightly less damage, sitting at a still-reasonable 80 base points of damage, but will hit some things Drench can't; and Contemplation Level Five will passively increase your Healing stat by 50%, boosting the healing power of Refreshing Wave. Damage Skills These skills don't focus on support all that much, and should only be used when another supportive minion is in your party. Once again, Aqua Jet steals the show, dealing 150 base points of damage and giving you a 75% Speed boost, to boot. But, as always, the most powerful moves have the most horrible shortcomings: Aqua Jet eats up a staggering 125 points of Energy. This skill tree has a number of other options, though, so come on down and check them out. Boulder Blast deals a powerful 85-125 base points of damage, but with two turns of cooldown. Invigorate Level Three restores 100% of a teammate's (or your own) Energy. Desperate Barrage deals a great 150 base points of damage, but has 50 base points of recoil damage. Finally, Vicious Level Five passively increases your own Attack stat by 40%, helping Wafin to hit as hard as possible. Minion-Pedia Entries Note: these entries do not exist, because they are sadly absent from the game. Think of it rather as a concept that I created, and not something actually in the game. (; Wafin's Minion-Pedia entries: No. 1: These minions have adapted to life on water and on land. They are expert swimmers, and are also very gentle. No. 2: Kind at heart, these minions have been known to rescue trapped sailors, and thus are favorites among those sailors. Category:Minions